


What's Left of Me

by FateCharms



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mute, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FateCharms/pseuds/FateCharms
Summary: He can't recall how he got there, or how he even survived his wounds. And he couldn't recall what he had been doing. But that doesn't scare him.He was afraid of never speaking again.When a hurt teenager approaches her in the woods, Zelda is quick in getting him back to her home for expert care. There she finds him carrying the blade to seal the darkness, but when he awakens, he has no recollection of how he acquired the blade. And his wound to his neck never healed right.She was to live never hearing his voice.





	

He couldn't recall how he had gotten there, or where he was exactly. He couldn't even tell you his name, and not because he couldn't remember, because whenever he tried to speak no words would escape his lips. This scared him, sure, but what he feared more was his lack of understanding. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to reach a safe place to find his grounding again. But alas, he was stuck where he was.

He could assume he was deep in the woods, their bowels hovering over him. It was probably around dawn, the sky that he could see was getting lighter, and he knew he had been wandering for what felt like a lifetime. His musky clothes told him that. It wasn't until he reached a clearing that his body began to give out on him. He was he hungry, and thirsty, and deathly in need of a good night's rest. So seeing a girl on some rocks ahead of him he tried his best to approach her, but he just collapsed and drew her attention. He heard her rush over, “oh my-! Are you alright? Sir? Please answer me!”

He tried, but nothing left his lips but a soft groan. She hurriedly scrambled for something that he couldn't see, and never did before everything went black.

 

He woke to find himself in a bed. The light sheets covered his clean body, bandages covered him almost entirely, especially around his throat and abdomen. He sat up slowly, his head swimming as he tried to recall what had happened to him. He heard the sound of a door opening, then hurried footsteps and the drawing of curtains. Immediately daylight shone into the room, blinding him. He blinked, his sight focusing and clearing after several moments. There, by the window was a girl. She was beautiful, true, but he had no interest in a relationship, especially when he had no clue as to where he was.

“So you are awake.. I’m glad to see that you have risen.”

He went to speak, but no words left his lips, just a strangled noise from his throat. That sent him into a violent coughing fit.

“Please, try not to speak! You're lucky to be alive.. you suffered from several fatal wounds that should have killed you. One of which was to you neck, it shall prevent you from speaking.. but I think with time, we'll learn to communicate.”

He panicked, rising and beginning to look for his things. He had no voice, so he had to do it himself. He needed his weapons so this would never happen again. That was imperative. 

“Please! Rest! You are still hurt!” As if on cue his stomach throbbed and ceased his movement as he grunted. She guided him back to the bed. It was this time that he took to take in her appearance, seeing as how she refused to let him find his equipment.

She was barely taller than him, with hair that reached past her lower back by a few inches and crystal blue eyes. She was pale, but not without a faint sunkissed touch. She was refined, dressed in silk and gossamer robes and gowns. She was his opposite. She was beauty.

He was beast.

He had lost his voice, something he needed to get through life if he ever wished to be among people. Sure, he could learn to live without his voice, but what would be the point? He wouldn’t be able to ask for someone’s hand in marriage, he wouldn’t be able to ask if someone he cared for was alright. It would be an endless loop. Something he couldn’t stop. He had lost the only thing that would allow him to properly express his emotions.

“My father noticed something odd about you when he came to greet me home and I was dragging you here for help.” The girl continued to address him, though he wished only for oblivion. “He saw that sword on your back, the one currently resting against the bedside table. If I may, can you recall where you got it?”

Where he got his sword? Isn’t obvious? He turned to look at the blade, it’s amethyst hilt staring back at him. His first thought left him. He couldn’t have gotten such a blade from a blacksmith. Vague images swam in his mind, revealing a grand tree with what appeared to be a face. At it’s roots something shone brilliantly and glimmered in the light that cascaded down onto it. It’s vibrant hilt dragging his eye.

_“Ah… It’s you…”_

 

She watched him, he was handsome for sure, and probably a year younger than her, or her age. He had striking blonde hair and his skin was tanned, like he had been working out in the sun his entire life. His eyes like sapphires, mesmerizing in beauty. She tore her mind from his looks however when his gaze glossed over as he looked at the blade barely a foot away. He slowly reached out and took hold of the hilt. Bring the sword to his lap, he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

Did he not know how important that blade was? “That is the blade to fell all darkness.”

His gaze shot to her. So he had heard the legends at least. He shook his head vehemently. It was odd, he had to have drawn the sword, given no one else could have. She was in the woods when he came staggering towards her from the direction of the sword below the wise tree. Surely he must have. There was just no other explanation.

“You came to me, carrying that blade one your back, covered in wounds, from where that blade had laid rest for centuries, waiting for someone with the spirit of it’s master, the hero, to draw it from it’s prison.” She watched his face contort with confusion and despair. “You are the only person to be seen with this sword. You must have drawn it… didn’t you?”

His lips parted as though he was to say something, but he remembered he had lost his voice and gave a faint shrug and an urgent look to her. He didn’t remember.

“I… I see. Well, you rest, I shall return once I am done with my afternoon studies. I’ll have someone bring you something to eat. Please, try not to get up and move around too much, you’ll open your wounds again.”

She paused, waiting for him to nod. He hesitated before caving and nodding. With that she gave a gentle smile and took her leave. She sent a servant to get and fetch him a meal, then made her way to her royal etiquette teacher. An older woman, one of her father’s advisors if she remembered correctly. This woman was tall, slender, and wise, but stern, strong, and certain. This very same woman had been guiding for all her sixteen years of life, and her name was Impa.

“You are late, Zelda.”

“I’m sorry, but the boy woke..”

“Did he now?” Impa inquired as Zelda sat down and readied herself for the lesson. “Interesting.”

“Yes, and he had no recollection of drawing the blade from the pedestal either. He also seems lost…” Zelda bowed her head slightly, her thoughts drifting to her own predicament.

“ ‘much like myself’. Is that what you're thinking?” Impa smiled as her pupil straightened in shock.

“I-I was not!” She declared, puffing out her chest in defiance.

“Well, Deny all you wish, but now we must begin with the lesson.”

“O-Of course…”

 

As he sat there, he glanced over to the window. He had agreed to not move around too much. He slowly got to his feet, letting the sword sit on the bed as he moved to the glass and looked out at the view.

Rolling hills and towering mountains were just beyond high walls that didn't reach the level his was on. Before the walls were battlements and towers that all connected to the building he was in. Now that he thought about it, this was a castle. He was in a castle.

If he could speak, he’d be talking to himself.

The door clicked open and in walked a petite male. It was odd, but the brunette male before him had no muscle on him. It was rather surprising for the recently-mute blonde. But then again, plenty of things were odd for him. The servant held a tray that carried a decent sized bowl and bread, along with a glass of milk. This was a rather soothing meal to the blonde, but he couldn't comprehend why, so instead he decided not to dwell on it and eat his meal instead. With the servant having taking his leave, of course, before he had begun to eat.

He expected it to be silent through his meal, but he was terrifyingly surprised. “Master… Master Link…”

The blonde jumped up from his seat, armed with the spoon he had just been eating with, and turned to look around the room. “Master Link… There is a 1% chance you can hear me; however, i have a 90% guarantee that I chose correctly in speaking out.”

The male looked around, growing frantic at the ominous voice echoing in his room.

“If you can here me, please set down your weapon. I will do you no harm, nor can I.”

Link hesitated, but slowly set the spoon down on the tray and turned towards the bed just in time to see it begin to glow faintly as the same monotonous female voice spoke to him again, “Master Link, there is a 100% chance that you are the reincarnation of my original master. Please, wield my strength as you're own.”

He wanted to respond, but knew he couldn't. He instead lifted the blade and stared into the metal. He ignored his meal, it growing cold, and instead sat on the bed and held his gaze with the sword.

It did not speak again. Nor would it, it seemed, to anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. thank you for considering this! I'm honored, truthfully! If you've read some of my other works then I apologize for their lack of updates... I shall work on them! For now... this is what I have to offer!
> 
> Please do tell me what you think of it with just this first chapter! I promise the chapters to follow will be longer and will be a whole lot more... plot building I suppose.. yes, there is more! Huzzah!
> 
> Thank you again and I'll see _you_ at the next update!


End file.
